


Latula: Talk to Vriska

by confiscatedretina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/confiscatedretina/pseuds/confiscatedretina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's you, doing rad tricks and kicking non-existent dream bubble ass, when BAM! Sad third gen Serket! And you know exactly what's got her down. A flighty fish princess gutted your heart once, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Latula: Talk to Vriska

**Author's Note:**

> The 06/01/2015 upd8 made me sad and then I accidentally some Latula/Vriska heartbreak bonding time. Enjoy!

The adrenaline stops coursing through your veins faster than it would if you'd hit a brick wall. Every last bit of joy you've built up dodging hoofbeasts and riding on sliding dirt through this cracking bubble vanishes at the sight of her hunched in the grass, sobbing.

"Aww. Shit."

She doesn't hear your quiet expletive and that gives you some time to compose yourself. You kick the four wheel device under one arm and carefully approach, clearing your throat when your red boots come to rest just behind her sneakers.

"Uh, hey. You wanna talk about it?"

A loud sniffle is your answer. You shrug and sit down beside Serket III, getting a good look at her gold piercings.

Memories you've tried to forget bubble to the surface. Sea-cold arms wrapped around you after Mituna died and the surprise that anyone, especially her, cared so much about how you felt. Teaching her how to board after she taught you how to swim. Bandaging the nasty case of road rash she got about five seconds after standing up on that borrowed four wheel device. Her wet lips on yours the first sensation that came back when Cronus almost drowned you. A tattoo needle dancing fire over your left rumble sphere in the shape of her sign. A whispered "I'm reely sorry about this" that hurt more than dying ever could.

"So..." you roll a wheel on your board idly. "Fuck Meenah Piexes, am I right?"

Serket 3.0 lets out a hiccuping laugh. "We didn't even get that far."

"You didn't miss much," you cough awkwardly. "She, uh, threw you back out to sea huh?"

Vriska wipes her eyes, smearing blue across one forearm. "Looks that way."

“She's kind of a beach like that. Bitch.”

“I guess? Right now, I feel like maybe she was right.”

“Naw, don't think like that!” you pat at her arm hesitantly with a gloved hand. “Meenah, she...she's like this. I dunno if it's her blood or just her, but she doesn't really get people, y'know? We're kind of just things to her sometimes, and once she's used us all up, she leaves. It ain't your fault, Serket.”

“You don't even know me.”

“Maybe not you, but I know her. She doesn't change no matter how many of her are out there. Your Meenah, my Meenah, screamy Vantas' Meenah...sooner or later, this always happens.”

“...Your Meenah?” she looks at you for the first time and flinches.

“I promise not to do whatever unradical thing mini-me did that got you killed,” you grin.

Her smile is small and wet, but it's there. “You do kind of look like Terezi, but not really.”

“Yeah, I get that a lot.”

“God, how many dead Vriskas are there?”

“Counting you? Like...two that I've met. Oh wait! Three.”

Another sniffle, but it's not a dejected sound so that's promising. “Bullshit.”

“Hell yeah,” you hold up a hand, waiting.

She gives you a half-hearted but solid high-five. “Ow.”

Silence descends between you, heavy and filled with memories unspoken. The cracked, glittering sky is starting to make you feel nervous. Standing, you dust off your black pants and offer her a hand.

“Listen, I know a place that'll give me and a friend free drinks 'til we pass out. It won't make the pain go away but at least you won't be alone. We can get shitfaced and bitch about fish princesses together.”

It almost looks like she's going to cry again but Vriska swallows her tears and takes your hand. “Sure. Anything's better than here.”

You throw an arm over her shoulders. “That's the spirit.”


End file.
